


In which Ruby was right to worry

by kingollie



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Are you even shocked?, Crying, Crying is gross, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, I suppose, Implied/Referenced Torture, Platonic Cuddling, Poor Miles, Swearing, There's like.. 1 swear, but it's whatever, cuddling??, i guess, im so mean, miles loses his fingernails and is much too upset about it, no one is a pretty crier and that's a fact, ripperoni, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingollie/pseuds/kingollie
Summary: Froghorn was a constant nuisance in Ruby's life. But as soon as he disappeared she realised she'd rather him be about.





	In which Ruby was right to worry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta mean but y'know, love that angst. Enjoy~

Ruby had been surprised she hadn't noticed the day Froghorn had stopped turning up. She realised maybe a week or so later when she didn't see his tall, lanky frame skulking about, looking stiff and uncomfortable in his oversized suit, with his slicked-back hair swept into tight ponytail. Or hear him grumbling into his cellphone, speaking much too fast for her even understand his hushed words. No mutterings of “don't test your luck” or “stop bothering me” as she encountered him around Spectrum. Nothing. It was becoming rather boring without his snide remarks and the almost witty retorts flung in her direction. Though they had lessened in the recent years.

She realised suddenly one day with a sickening feeling that she actually missed the man's presence. Her. Ruby Redfort. Missing the slimy, spitting, suspicious snake of a man that was Miles Froghorn. Hell, she wanted him back.

In an almost subconscious attempt to make him reappear she had actually been pronouncing his name correctly. The silent G and all. Even in her thoughts he became Miles “Fro’horn”. (Okay, only sometimes, but still.) Hitch and Blacker had noticed too, raising brows and quirking their lips when she offhandedly asked if they had seen the guy. They had said no. Ruby had frowned, looking away. She noted the way their faces scrunched up in confusion at the strangeness in her response.

They expected her to be pleased about it, she figured. She wasn't. She was worried.

Froghorn wasn't exactly a field agent. She knew the man could fend for himself well enough; he was, shockingly enough, a really good shot. Yet. He was still too thin and physically weak. Most people knew to boot. Blacker would nag the man to eat more than just a sandwich each day, Hitch -despite not getting along with him often- would offer food or slide cups of decaf coffee over to him with no explanation. Ruby had picked up their shared habit too, dropping half a jelly donut onto his desk on occasion; only when it was unoccupied of course. 

She wandered over to his desk the day she could no longer give a damn if anyone thought her weird. It was empty - obviously. Papers stacked neatly, as per usual. Though the little collection of untouched food on one side was a slight concerning. Three cups of black coffee sat neatly in a line beside a sandwich and two donut halves. Clearly Froghorn hadn't been here recently. That was peculiar.

Had no one else noticed? Ruby frowned, searching the desk for any sign that the man may have left. Nothing. She exhaled. Maybe he'd turn up eventually, most people didn't stay gone for long...

 

He did reappear. 

About three days later. It was sudden and out of nowhere. Not exactly pleasant. She and Hitch had been outside one of the undercover buildings that Spectrum used, he was dropping her there, so she could dig through some old files. Usual business. They rounded a corner and both froze. Laying curled up by the door was body drawn in on itself - Froghorn. He was wearing the remains of one of his suits, parts of which were shredded, and torn beyond any hope of repair. His hair was no longer neatly tied or slicked back, it looked greasy and unkempt. His skin was a sickly pale colour that bordered being grey. His knuckles were bloodied, with little cuts on his face and arms, bruises blooming across his freckled skin. Most of his fingernails were gone. He looked a state.

Hitch seemed to snap out of his little daze and shot in the direction of Froghorn; Ruby followed suite. They crouched beside the man, Hitch already feeling for a pulse at the man's neck. Ruby watched him heave a sigh of relief - Froghorn was still breathing. 

“He's unconscious.” The man muttered, easing off his suit jacket and laying it carefully over Froghorn’s limp frame. “I think.” He rocked the man's shoulder gently. “Miles?” The soft tone he used was strange, almost soothing. “Can you hear me?” No response. He moved his fingers over to Mile’s eyes and lifted his eyelids, no recognition of movement there at all, he removed his fingers. Hitch produced his phone, pressing it into her hands. “Type in the number I recite.”

“Kay.” Ruby let out a little nervous sigh. Hitch began to list off numbers quickly. She jabbed them in rapidly, waiting as the phone rung, Hitch took it back.

“Hello, yes? It's Agent Hitch. Mm, it's an emergency… Agent Froghorn, yeah.” He paused. “Injuries. Possible signs of torture.” The man frowned, then gave the address of the street they were at. “Thank you.” He hung up. “Medical will he here soon”

“Yeah..” Ruby watched Froghorn’s face, he appeared peaceful, looking his actual age for once. No creases in his brow at all, though the image was upset by the wounds.

“Ruby?”

“Mm.” She looked over at Hitch. 

“Are you alright?”

“I dunno, I feel bad. He's kinda a muppet but… he didn't deserve this. Like, at all.”

“No.” Hitch exhaled, reaching over to her and squeezing her shoulder lightly. “He didn't.” Then he fell silent, looking solemn. Ruby watched Miles’ side rise and fall, shifting very slightly under Hitch’s jacket. 

It didn't take long for medical to turn up and carry Froghorn into the van on a stretcher. Hitch drove Ruby home. She went with no protest.

 

It's not until a couple of days later she and Hitch are actually permitted to see Froghorn. As LB had taken up most of the day before. But he was open for visitors now at least: only two at a time the nurses had muttered, something about minimizing stress. Ruby wasn't surprised - Froghorn always seemed to be teetering on the edge of some type of breakdown, this wouldn't have helped.

She and Hitch slipped into the man's room; he was lying, propped up by a little collection of pillows at the small of his back. He was looking down at a book the title of which was in Russian, she squinted slightly. It was a moment before he seemed to realise they were in the room. He turned, made a weak sputtering sound and immediately set the book down onto his bedside cabinet. Ruby noted he looked much better than before, despite the bandages on his arms and the fact most of his nails were no longer there. His face had some colour to it, his dark hair fell loosely and curled around his ears and at the back of his neck. Definitely an improvement.

“Hello Miles,” Hitch took a seat, completely comfortable, “how are you feeling?”

“Tired. But I have enough painkillers in my system to deal with whatever.” He watched Hitch with an air of confusion, turning his head to eye Ruby as she dropped into the other seat at his right. “Redfort.”

“Froghorn.” She was pleased at the double take he did at her actually pronouncing his name correctly. “..Yo. You good?”

He sniffed.

“Been better.”

“Nice nails,” a tiny hint of a smile graced the girl's face. “interesting look.”

“God. Don't get me started.” He looked at his freckled fingers, glaring at the one's missing nails. “You know how annoying it is?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Very.” He grunted. “Painful losing them too. Ever had teeth pulled out.. no painkillers?”

“No. Bet it hurts though.”

“Felt like that.” He leant back.

“Jeez.”

“Mm.”

“What's it like bein’ tortured?” She tilted her head, ignoring the appalled “Ruby!” from Hitch.

“Uh. Not exactly fun. Shouting and cutting and..” He frowned slightly, trailing off. Eyes unfocusing for a brief moment. “It hurts.”

“What they want?” She leant towards him. He puffed.

“Information.”

“Give it to ’em?”

“Of course not.” He searched her face for something, maybe malicious intent. Probably something similar. “I am no coward, little girl.” Ruby lightened at these words - this was still her Froghorn.

“I know.”

“You-” He stopped, Hitch seemed to smile a little. “Excuse me?”

“I said that I know. Don't tell me you've gone deaf because I'm not repeating.” She chuffed, Hitch grinned a slight more, even Miles looked sort of flattered. “Missed you. It's boring with no one to argue with.”

“I - thank you?” He looked confused, bewildered almost, the expression was priceless. “I missed most people in.. there. But I suppose I missed you also.”

“You're a good dude, when you're not being an ass, y’know?”

“As are you.”

“Sorry got tortured, by the way.”

“It's.. fine. I'll deal with it. It's no fault of yours anyway.” He exhaled, rubbing his face.

“How much did LB make you disclose?” Ruby looked to Hitch, the man looked mildly intrigued. Froghorn looked mildly pained.

“Too much. Everyday. In as much sodding detail as I could remember. And the people, couldn't tell what they looked like though. Blindfold, et cetera.” He swallowed tightly. “I reckon I went through half of medical’s tissues.” There was a tiny pitiful laugh from Froghorn before the room slipped into an uncomfortable silence. The man's head dropped down and he shuddered. Hitch leant over and petted his shoulder, giving it an awkward squeeze. Ruby decided that the attempt of affection was slightly pathetic and got up, winding her arms about Froghorn’s lanky shoulders and drawing him in. He made a little choked sound.

She pat his head.

“Don't get kidnapped again, kay?”

The “okay” that followed wavered slightly but she made no comment on it. Instead choosing to stick her tongue out at Hitch’s little smirk. She felt one of Miles’ hand squeeze her arm a little and she returned it. It was a good few moments before she drew back. Froghorn’s face was blotchy and his eyes were watering. On the brink of tears. A crying Froghorn was not something she was going to be able to deal with.

“I'm gonna get you some water. Or something.” She got up and darted from the room, just in time to hear Froghorn crack. Hitch would have to work out what to do himself. 

The teenager found the nearest cooler and poured water into one of the cheap plastic cups. Then waited for a minute. Or two. Before returning to the room.

Oh, what a sight to behold. 

Hitch sat, perched on the edge of Froghorn’s bed, awkwardly cradling the thin man to his chest as he made little ugly sobbing sounds. One hand holding the back of the crying man's head, the other patting his back at random intervals. Hitch turned to Ruby and mouthed “help”. She shook her head, smiling. Then plonked down into his seat.

“Miles. It- look. It's fine. You're okay.” Hitch used his best soothing tone. “Ruby got you water.” Froghorn just shook his head against the other's chest, sniffling. Ruby migrated to the bed and leant against the sobbing Miles. 

“Dude. We got you. It's okay.” She patted his hair. “Hell, I don't care if you're the ugliest crier ever. With you, it's not like it’d make a difference.” And Froghorn actually laughed, a tiny little sincere sound.

“Fuck you.” He turned, reaching to take the cup. Despite the choice of words there was no real force or anger behind them. Ruby made an expression of mock-horror. Smiling again as he watched her over the brim of the cup, the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement.

“I'm going to need a new shirt.” Hitch mumbled. Ruby snorted, Miles looked a bit horrified. 

“God. S-sorry.”

“It's fine. It was sort of cheap anyway.” Ruby knew that was a blatant lie, Froghorn didn't and thus settled against it again, taking tiny sips of water. They remained liked that until visiting hours were over.

And after too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please cuddle Miles he's actually a baby and is only 23.


End file.
